joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Technoblade
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C '''| atleast '''High 5-A possible Low 4-C ' '''Name: '''Technoblade, heckno, tech I hope you stub your toe b*tch, tech not a bro, tech hoe '''Origin: 'Youtube and Minecraft and The Real World '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 20 Classification: '''Youtuber, Minecrafter 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Immortality (Types 2), Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through their skull), Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly damage intangible beings like Vex), Immortality (Type 2 and 10), Summoning (Can summon a Blazes and other minions), Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Limited Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Gravity Manipulation (Can slow down their own fall or other entities'), Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can use water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby), Youtube Awareness [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Attack_Capability_Scale '''Attack Potency]: Town level (has the ember rod a weapon stronger than even a diamond sword)' '| Atleast''' Dwarf Star level Possible 'Small Star level '(Was able to beat pewdiepie who's base has a powerlevel of 79,549,330 which is higher than third form frieza but lower than final form frieza) '''Speed: Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 25 (Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole meters cube of solid gold) Striking Strength: Town level ' '| Atleast''' Dwarf Star level Possible 'Small Star level ' '''Durability: Large Town vai miner outfit (while underground is 3 times stronger diamond armor) | Atleast Dwarf Star level Possible Small Star level '(tanked hits from pewdiepie) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow Standard Equipment: Swords, Bows and Arrows, Potions, TNT, etc. Intelligence: ''' Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others. '''Weaknesses: '''Is week to TNT and is the only sure fire way to kill him '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'TNT: ' An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. *'Potion:' A consumable item that can be used to give buffs to the player. **'Healing:' Can be used to heal themselves quickly. **'Regeneration:' Increases their regenerative capacities. **'Fire Resistance:' Renders them nigh-immune to fire and heat-related attacks. **'Slow Falling:' Slows down their falls. **'Potion of the Turtle Master:' Dramatically increases their offenses at the cost of speed. *'Splash Potion: '''A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'Poison:' Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead dealing direct damage to their body. *'Bow:' A simple bow weapon. Arrows can be tipped with any of the potion effects mentioned or be turned into "Spectral Arrows", which helps Steve tracks enemy hits by it. *'Enchantment:' Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: